The Forbidden Love
by Anime Psychologist
Summary: Don't be fooled by the title, it has nothing to do with the love affairs in Cardcaptors. A crossover between Cardcaptors and Yugioh. Full details inside.
1. Prolouged Foreshadowing

Hello over there. I'm just doing another crossover. This particular crossover is between _Cardcaptor Sakura_ and _Yu-gi-oh. _To speed things along, this is after _Cardcaptors: The Sealed Card _and after the _Ceremonial Duel._ The time is just about two months after these two important events occur. I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

And another thing. I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura (CC) or Yu-gi-oh. All belong to their respectable owners. (I'll be using the short forms from now on.)

* * *

**The Forbidden Love**

* * *

**Chapter One: Prologued Foreshadowing **

Somewhere in Domino City, in a high-rise building complex that was littered with beauty, a figure comes into the living room, takes the bag off, hangs the coat and sits himself down in his spot onthe sofa. The darkness hides this whole being and in the same way conceals everything within the room. The figure grabs the remote control and with one push of a button, the television was on and the channel set to the news:

…_In other news, rumors about the Daidouji Toy Company merging with KaibaCorp, one of the most largest and popular technological companies of the 20th century have been confirmed at today's press conference between representatives from both the Daidouji and KaibaCorp companies at Daidouji headquarters that was held at noon. Part of Daidouji's reason to merge with KaibaCorp was because company president, Samantha Taylor, believes that the products that both companies are planning to produce will bring more appeal and thus more profit. Seto Kaiba, the young CEO of KaibaCorp wasn't at today's conference however he did release a statement that says the following:_

"_The fact of the matter is that the Duel Monsters phase is waning and thus becoming more ostracized. This being said, it is my wish that such a business move will produce more duel monster products that will undoubtedly bring this 20th century pastime back into the fold and back into the minds of consumers everywhere," According to representatives. _

_Tomorrow, Mr. Kaiba will leave for Ms. Taylor's estate which is in Reedington, a small town, where they will discuss more business ideas, comprises and straighten out any loose ends. At the end of the month, a contract will be drafted during a special ceremony which will be held at KaibaCorp headquarters. Going into today's stock markets…_

The television goes off and the man walks onto the balcony. The wind blows gently and the leaves on the ground rise and fall at each passing second. He looks at the stars that twinkle in the night sky. After a few minutes the man goes back inside the living room and picks up the phone. He dials a few numbers and the phone rings three times. A woman's voice comes from the other end.

"_KaibaCorp headquarters, how may I help you?"_

"May I speak to Mr. Kaiba?"

"_I'm sorry sir. I'm afraid that Mr. Kaiba won't be answering any questions. If you would like, please contact his representatives."_

"Don't worry. I'm not with the press."

"_Nevertheless, I'm afraid that Mr. Kaiba will not be answering anything at this time."_

"May I ask why?"

"_He's very busy. I'm sure that you heard about the company merging process."_

"Yes, I heard…. … Well, connect me with Mr. Kaiba and if he asks who it is, tell him it is someone who knows him…very well…"

A long silence. Then the woman's voice returns._ "Alright, I'll see what I can do."_ There is a long stillness on the other end. Suddenly an unpleasant, harsh voice comes from the other end.

"_This has better be important."_

"Still the stubborn one, eh Kaiba?"

"_Who the hell are you!"_

"Now, now…Is that anyway to talk to someone on the phone?"

"_What do you want?"_

"… … …"

"_Nothin eh? Do me a favor will yeah? Hang up and don't call back!"_

"Don't slam the receiver, Kaiba. A reincarnation of the high priest Seto shouldn't act like this…"

"…_What do you know about that? How do you know? I haven't told anybody!"_

"See, I do know about you…All about you…"

"_You're some kind of a sick freak that doesn't have anything better to do!"_

"Yes. I guess I am."

"_What do you want?"_

"I'm just calling to tell you that something will happen in the next few weeks that will change your life."

"_What does that mean? What are you! A fortune teller, some kind of a…"_

"Please. Such idle talk won't give you the answers you seek."

"_Answer me!"_

"After what have happened between you and your brother and your company. After what Pegasus put the Kaiba brothers through. The meeting with your half brother didn't flare better, did it?"

"_My personal life doesn't concern you. It's none of your business!"_

"Well, I'm making my business. Oh, did I include the fact of the deep resentment that you harbor against the King of Games, Yugi Muto?"

"_Everyone knows I hate Yugi."_

"Yes, but you respect him. You respect him and his friends."

"_Listen! You listen and you listen good. Whoever you are! I have no respect for no one. I have no respect to Yugi, his little geek squad and especially not to you. Why don't you write that in your paper!"_

"Like I already told you I'm not with the press….So if you don't respect anyone…Does that mean you don't respect your brother?"

"… … …"

"When you get mad, you make yourself look like an asshole. Even if someone is not even around to see or hear you."

"_What makes you think that I'm not prepared to hang up on you right now!"_

"Nothing. Except of the valuable information of what I'm going to tell you. You see the relationship between you and your brother is tearing apart. Everyone has seen it but I have closely monitored it."

"_So? What's your point?"_

"You're so dense that it's not even funny. The point is that continuing what your doing and the relationship will end. That's what is all about. Once you've arrived at your destination, you are going to meet with someone who is going to grow fond of you. You may think of her as annoying but you'll change. You'll change the relationship of your brother and you will change yourself…"

"… … … _Thanks for the warning. I'll be sure to end my meeting as quickly as possible."_

And with that, the conversation ended with a loud bang at the other end of the receiver. The figure puts down the telephone andgoes out towards the balcony.The figurestarred at the stars again.

"Now, the fun begins..."

* * *

I'm sorry if "the figure" mentioned in the story seemed flat to you but this guy's mysterious, you don't know anything about this guy. Is he good or evil? Anyways, please R&R and I'll see you later. 


	2. Before The Trip

If you're just tuning in, a conversation with our favorite second rate duelist and a mysterious man just finished.

Don't own CC or Y

* * *

**The Forbidden Love**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Before The Trip…**

At the Kaiba Mansion, a frustrated Seto Kaiba was working on some company paperwork.

"_What the hell did that guy mean?" _he thought to himself. _"How did he know all that information? How?"_ In his thoughts he did not realize that someone was knocking on the door.

"_Great."_ Seto thought. "_Now what?" _With a stern voice, he said, "Come in." From the doorway came in Roland.

"Sir. I'm sorry to disturb you."

"What is it, Roland."

"You wanted me to report to you when all the preparations of tomorrow's trip was finished."

"And?"

"It's all done, sir. You're all ready for tomorrow."

"Fine, fine." It was obvious that Seto was rushing Roland to get out of there. "Make sure that I'm not disturbed. No more interruptions."

"Yes sir." Roland then left and Seto was left alone again. Another knock on the door.

"I thought I told you, no more interruptions!"

A different voice was heard, "Sorry, sorry."

"_Hold on, I know that voice." _Seto thought to himself. He quickly opened the door to find his brother, Mokuba, standing there. "Mokuba? What are you doing there?"

Mokuba just stood there. "You know why I'm here."

"Is it about my business trip?" Seto asked.

"You should know." Mokuba replied.

"You know, my answer is finial."

"Why is it 'final'?"

"Because…I don't want you to miss your school work again."

And so the endless arguments and resentments began…

"That's not a good reason."

"Education is everything, Mokuba. How come you can't understand that? I pulled you out of school because of Battle City, the opening of Kaibaland and when you were hospitalized because of that attack Bakura did towards you. How can I forget all that?"

"You can just forget about it!" Mokuba shouted. "Forget about everything! Who you are! You're not the same brother I used to know way back when! You're the great Seto Kaiba, you can do anything!"

"That's right, I can do anything!" Seto shouted back. "It is because of how my work paying off after all these years!"

"All I'm asking you to bring me along! Is that to much to ask!"

"Yes, it is! Because education is more important than anything else in the world! Making yourself known is important! Having power is important!"

"Says you!"

"That's right, says me! You're going to question my actions one more time!"

"I'm at the point where I doubt that you're my brother! You're at the point where nothing matters to you but your work! You're at the point where you think I'm nothing more than…"

"ENOUGH!"

Total silence filed the room. After a few minutes staring each other in the eyes, Mokuba walked out of the room. No anger, no fear, no emotions were shown. Seto buried his face in his own hands.

"_My brother is slipping away and I'm the cause…"_He then remembered the voice on the phone.

"_Once you've arrived at your destination, you are going to meet with someone who is going to grow fond of you. You may think of her as annoying but you'll change. You'll change the relationship of your brother and you will change yourself…"_

He thought. He thought again about the words. He shut off the computer and closed the cover. He turned off the lights.

"_The guy better be right about this…He's my only hope if I'm gonna save this relationship. Mokuba is the only person I care for. I'm not going to let anything or anyone take him away from me…Not again…"_

* * *

A personal feeling that Kaiba doesn't show to often. I wonder what will happen next? Anyways, please R&R and I'll see you around. (Or not…whatever…) 


	3. Mistress Introduction

After tensions rise in the last chapter, Kaiba makes his way to Reedington. Little does he know that another key character is about to be introduced!

Don't own CC or Y

* * *

**The Forbidden Love**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Mistress Introduction**

By the time that Kaiba reached the airport, there was a buzz in the air and newscasters and news crews were everywhere, swarming his limousine. He got out as quickly as possible, past the newscasters and news crews. Although he liked attention, Kaiba's awareness was elsewhere. His thoughts concentrated on one thing: the relationship with his brother and how it was deteriorating. Even while on the plane, his could only think about the call and his relationship with his brother. He couldn't even enjoy himself while on the aircraft. All he could do, however, was think…

"_What can I do? What can I do to make it all better? I tried to change... I really did…He liked me for a time…I can't change again. What did that guy mean? What did he mean?"_

He was in deep thought that the plane landed at its destination without him even knowing it. In a dumbfounded sense and once again surrounded by the media, Kaiba walked off the plane and was again inside a limousine that headed towards the city's main store district.He arrived at a luxurious hotel that seemed to have its staffanswer to his every whim. (Because of his reputation and status in society.) As the sun went down, his thoughts were focused on thethings he thought ofon the plane.

The very next morning, he got out and prepared himself for his first meeting with Daidouji's president, Samantha Taylor. His aides were beside him as he walked off to his limousine. One of them came up to him.

"Sir, don't forget that after your meeting you have an appointment with the mayor to discuss future plans for the city at 1:00."

"I know."

"And sir, you also have a press conference with the media at 5:00."

"I know."

"And sir…"

"What is it! I'm not a kid you know."

"Sorry sir. It's just that your brother called. He wanted to you call him right away." Kaiba stopped for a moment. Then turning to the aide.

"I'll handle that later."

The limo sped off. To avoid media attention, he decided to leave the limo 5 km away from the estate. He warned one of Samantha's staff of his plans and told them to leave the back door open to avoid talking the front door. (Which were littered with media.) As he walked from the limo and towards the estate, his thoughts from yesterday reawakened. The more he thought, the more disturbed he was.

"_Ways to reconcile with a younger brother…Let's see…Change attitude? Nah, I like it too much. Make friends? Not much of a social person. Enemies become friends? No way in hell I'm going to play friend to a puppy dog slacker Wheeler and his geek squad…"_

As he was thinking, he wasn't aware of his surroundings nor of the incoming rollerblader that was coming his way. As Kaiba turned a corner, so did the rollerblader thus crashing into one another. Both of them fell back simultaneously and the documents that Kaiba was carrying were littered on the ground.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING," Kaiba yelled. He then looked at the rollerblader. It was a little girl with a school uniform (a blue/white t-shirt with a yellow/red/white coloured bottom skirt and a white toupee) on who had red and yellow coloured protective gear, and wore a key around her neck. She looked at Kaiba with her big emerald eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry," the girl apologized as she picked up the documents and put them neatly into the folder that they were in. Kaiba quickly grabbed the folder.

"Ah, well…just watch where your going next time, okay?" Kaiba started to leave however not before the girl extended her hand. She gave a big smile.

"I'm Sakura! Sakura Avalon."

"I didn't ask for your name."

"I know, I just like to tell people my name when I'm meeting someone new."

"Aren't you a breath of fresh air."

Ignoring the sarcasm, she asked "So, what's your name?"

"You're kidding."

"What?"

"You don't know who I am?"

"Nope."

"Don't you read the newspaper?"

"Don't have time."

"Don't you watch the news?"

"Find them boring."

"Well…just to be fair. Seto Kaiba."

"Now I remember you!" Sakura said happily. "You're the guy Madison's mom is talking about. You're very powerful."

"Yeah…"

"She says that you can make her or break her!"

"Yeah…um…who is Madison…just asking…"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Madison's my friend. She lives there." Sakura pointed to the estate that Kaiba was going to.

"That's where I'm headed." Kaiba said as he started again.

"Oh, can I come?" Sakura asked.

"What would you?"

"Madison lives there."

"Oh, so your friend's mother is my company's partner."

"I guess so. So…can I come?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because…because…"

"If you can't think of a good reason then I'm coming!"

"But…wait…" Too late. Sakura started right in front of him. "Come on! Madison said to take the back way!"

As so as Sakura proudly marched on, Kaiba just gave a deep sigh and walked on. He thought to himself:

"_Just my luck. Geek fest continues…"_

He gave himself a light chuckle.

* * *

Now that Sakura's here, you think that the story would get a lot more interesting, right? Well, please R&R and I'll see you later. 


	4. The First Step In Change

After the encounter with Sakura, Kaiba feelings that he has another weight to worry about. What will happen?

Don't own CC or Y

* * *

**The ** **Forbidden Love**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: First Step In Change**

The two of them walked along towards the estate. As Sakura happily walked ahead, Kaiba walked behind her. His thoughts were focused on the girl that had made her appearance rather abruptly.

"_Now I'm playing babysitter with some kid,"_ he thought to himself. _"I didn't want this."_

Closer as they went Sakura had gotten to a walk. She then stopped right in front of him.

"What?" Kaiba asked.

"Why are you so quiet?"

"Why are you always so cheerful?" he said in a monotone voice.

"… … …"

Seeing her like this, Kaiba felt uneasy. He said, "I'm thinking, okay?"

"Hmmm." She was silent for a moment. Then she smiled and said, "I was just wondering, that's all."

"Oh…Just to let you know, I'm not good at handling questions."

"Okay…"

The two of them continued to the estate. When they had reached the back gate, she turned towards Kaiba.

"Wait here, I'll get us in."

"Humph." He grumbled to himself while she knocked on the door. _"I don't need a kid to tell me what to do."_

The door opened. At the doorway, a girl with the same uniform as Sakura stood there with a smile on her face.

"Sakura!" she exclaimed.

"Hi Madison, how are you?"

"Fine, fine. I can't say the same about my mother."

"Why?"

"Because someone important is coming today."

"Oh yeah. This is the guy," and Sakura pointed to Kaiba.

"Oh! He's the one the news and the newspapers." Madison pointed out.

"I'm sorry! I didn't introduce you to him." She turned to Kaiba. "This is Madison, my friend. Madison, this is Mr. Kaiba."

"How do you do?" Madison said while giving a smile.

"… … …" was the reply.

"He's not much of a talker," Sakura said.

"Where are my manners? Come on in." Madison said while letting the two both in. The estate itself was as beautiful as inside as outside. She sat them both down of the couch.

"I'll get my mother. She'll be pleased with your presence, Mr. Kaiba." She happily walked off.

"She's cherry as you are," Kaiba pointed out.

"Oh, that's just her normal behaviour. Other than that on some days she's kinda…weird." They didn't wait long because soon they heard a loud crash and before them was a dark brown head with blue eyes. She was wearing a business suit that made her more sophisticated.

"Mr. Kaiba! How good of you to join us," she exclaimed confidently as they shook hands. "Tell me, did you had any trouble finding your way here?"

"No. Actually…I had some help," as Kaiba referred to Sakura.

"Sakura, thank you so much for showing Mr. Kaiba the way here," Samantha said gratefully.

"Your welcome!" Sakura said proudly.

"Come on Sakura!" Madison tugged her arm. "Let's leave these two alone so they can talk." Madison and Sakura hurried out of the room.

Samantha looked at Kaiba. "Well…shall we begin?"

And so the meeting began. Their first talk was about which company would own which part. Then it became a talk about strategies of handling their competitions and rights. There were some minor arguments and disagreements but they had gotten through that. After about an hour and a half, Samantha wrapped up the meeting.

"Well I suppose you have a lot of things in your agenda, Mr. Kaiba. I won't trouble you with the details of what we talked about. I'll set up an appointment with the company representatives on Wednesday, at noon. Is that okay with you?"

"It will do," Kaiba said bluntly. "That was a long talk. There's a lot of work to be done but I hope everything will work out."

"That's good," Samantha said. "Oh, I'd advise you to take the front entrance. The media caught your little trip through the back door."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Kaiba said as he walked out the door. _"And there's more meetings? Like this? Oh, God!"_

He walked through the corridor towards the front door when suddenly he heard what was that of an argument.

"_No, you can't!" _one voice shouted.

"_Yes, I can!"_ another voice shouted back.

Kaiba assumed that it was Sakura and Madison because they were the only two in the house. Feeling tired he started to leave. However, curiosity had gotten the better of him and so he preceded to the lounge. In the lounge he saw not only Madison and Sakura but two more people. A boy with black short hair and a girl with brown hair in curls. Much to his pleasant surprise (he didn't show it, though!) he found a dueling table, two decks in their respectable places, a equal amount of cards in their graveyard and on the girl's side of the field having an _Aqua Dragon_ fusion monster on and boy's side having nothing.

"What's going on?" Kaiba asked them.

Totally ignoring him, the girl yelled at boy, "I can attack you!"

In a calm state he replied, "I'm telling you, you can't."

Sakura displayed a calm gesture, "Come on, guys. It's just a game."

"Yeah," Madison agreed. "There's nothing to get all worked up on."

The girl turned to Madison. "I can't believe you. Zackary won three times already. I think that this guy is cheating. Back to the attack. I'm telling you, I can attack you!"

The boy, still calm. "No you can't. Check the rule book. It says in plain letters that you cannot attack me. Please don't get worked up about this. Besides, we have a guest. You want to be in your best behavior in public." He turned his head towards Kaiba. Everyone looked.

"Oh, hi Mr. Kaiba," Madison greeted him.

"Hi kid," Kaiba said. "What's going on? I heard shouting."

"Oh, that would be Zackary and Chelsea. Their good friends…once and a while. Their arguing because of a new game that my mom brought in."

"Duel monsters," Kaiba pointed out.

"How'd you know?" Sakura asked.

"Please. I know a thing or two about duel monsters. What's the problem?"

"You see, Mr. Kaiba. Before you came, Zackary and Chelsea duelled two times in which Zackary was always the winner. This time, Chelsea has the upper hand and brought up this fusion monster thing. She claims that she can _direct attack _Zackary. But Zackary says that she can't."

"Zackary's cheating! He always cheats! He's just saying this because he's a sore loser!"

"No I'm not! I'm telling you, check the rulebook. Better yet, ask Mr. Kaiba about it. He knows about duel monsters." They all turned to Kaiba. In his head, he was laughing hysterically.

"_Oh, God this is so funny! I can't believe that these kids don't even know the basic rules!"_

He gave a grin. Then he asked Chelsea, "Tell me. Did you sacrificed two monsters in order to summon that monster?"

"Yeah," Chelsea responded.

"Did you sacrifice these monsters and summoned this monster all on the same turn?"

"Yeah…"

"And now you're attacking?"

"That's the plan."

"Sorry kid, your friend is right. No monster can attack on the same turn it is summoned."

"THAT'S UNFAIR!" Chelsea shouted at him.

"Rules are rules," Kaiba pointed out.

"Told you," Zackary mocked.

"Shut it!"

"If your done, it's my turn now." Zackary drew a card. "HAH, you're finished!"

"Why?"

"Because I drew_ Raigeki!_"

"Raige…wha?" Sakura asked.

"Good card kid," Kaiba said.

"What does that card do?" Chelsea asked.

"This card destroys all monsters on your side of the field."

"WHAT!" Chelsea shouted.

"Put that dragon in your graveyard!"

"NOOOOOOOO," and she put her dragon in her graveyard.

"Next I summon my _Vorse Raider _in attack mode. Then I can direct attack you!"

"Not fair…"

"What's the score," Kaiba asked.

"Let's see," Madison looked at the piece of paper. "Before you came, Chelsea had 800 life points and Zackary had 2100. So that means…"

"I win again!"

"You…you cheater!" Chelsea said.

"That's was fun," Kaiba said with a smirk.

"Yes, I'm king of the world!" Zackary said. He turned to Kaiba, "Would you like to duel me, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Your…your challenging me? _How dumb can this kid be?_ Okay, sure…whatever."

Kaiba put his duelling deck down on the opposite end of Zackary while he re-shuffled his deck.

"Duel!" they both said simultaneously. After five minutes…

"I…I…I…" Zackary was stunned.

"Tough break, kid." Kaiba said with another smirk. "Better luck next time." Everyone had their mouths open.

"… Wow…" Sakura said.

"You totally destroyed him," Madison pointed out.

"Yeah, you did," Chelsea said.

"How…could…I lose?" Zackary asked.

"Maybe you have less powerful cards?" Sakura said. "It's because Mr. Kaiba has strong cards."

"No, it's because of overconfidence," Madison said.

"I guess your right," Zackary acknowledged.

Kaiba got up and started to leave. "Are you leaving?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I overstayed my welcome," Kaiba replied.

"I guess we'll see you later then," Sakura smiled.

"Yeah…later…" he went out the front door. Back outside the limo was waiting for him.

_That was…fun. I guess. They were a bunch of kids. That wasn't me back there. Wasn't like me at all. Sort of like…like…"_ he stopped for a minute. He thought again, _"like Yugi?"_ He made a sound of disgust while going in the limo. The limo sped off with Sakura watching him go with her big emerald eyes.

* * *

Sooner or later, your going to get the title "forbidden love." For now, please R&R. I would like to thank all the people who are reviewing my story and please keep it up. See you soon! 


	5. Heroes Into The Fold

Your probably wondering what happened to the figure from earlier. Well, this chapter should give you the answer.

Don't CC or Y

* * *

**The Forbidden Love**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Heroes Into The Fold **

Back at Domino City, the figure is waiting at the city square; waiting for a certain someone. Suddenly, he sees his prospect. A young tall man with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He approaches the man and the man stops, surprised. The figure then speaks.

"Mr. Wheeler, I presume."

"Yeah, what's it to yeah?"

"How would you like to have a job."

"A job? I've been looking for a job all day. Does it have to do with anything evil?"

"Nothing of the sort, Mr. Wheeler. How would you like to have dinner with me at Domino's expensive dinning restaurant. My treat."

"Is this some sort of a trick?"

"No trick. Please, I insist. Be there at seven and I'll meet you there. We'll discuss the future plans of your job. Bring a friend. Just one…" The figure walks off as Joey is left there wondering.

"_A job? Should I trust him?_"

The clock strikes seven several hours later. The figure waits patiently. Suddenly, a black furry thing pops out from his coat jacket.

"_Are you sure this is a good idea?"_ a voice asks.

"Trust me. This is for his own good."

"_I know you. You like to play with your patients before getting them to the real situation. I'm just saying that you shouldn't do it for this one. Seto has a lot of things on his mind."_

"Exactly. You see, this specific problem is something that has been bothering Seto for a while. I'm just doing a favor. Now be silent, Joey's coming."

"_I hope you know what you're getting into…"_ the thing jumps back into the pocket. The figure comes out from the shadows as Joey and a spiky haired boy come in their formal wear.

"We're here!" Joey announces.

"Ah, Mr. Wheeler." The figure looks at the spiky haired boy. "Bringing an advocate, I see."

"Don't take it personally," Joey explained. "Yug insisted that I bring him along."

"As protection?"

"As a reference," Joey said forcingly.

"Then in that case would you be joining us, Mr. Muto?"

"I don't want to intrude. If it's too much…"

"Nah, Yug. Don't worry about it. This guy is paying for our grub. Aren't you?"

"Indeed I am. Besides, I may have a job for you, too. Well, let us be off." The three of them walked inside the fancy restaurant. The figure then picked a secluded spot in which it was a window seat that overlooked the city. They ordered their food and while waiting, Joey asked the question that started the conversation.

"So, what about this job."

"Oh, yes. About that. I'll be blunt. I've been observing a…patient of mine and seeing that you are closely involved with him in some of your travels, I would believe that you would be compelled in helping him."

"Wait a minute, who are we talking about?"

The figure took a sip of his cup and mumbled in it, _"Seto Kaiba."_

"Who?" Yugi asked.

The figure put down the glass and said again, "Seto Kaiba. I hate it when I have to repeat myself."

"THAT SNOTTY RICH BOY!" Joey shouted. Everyone looked at him. He laughed nervously.

"Joey!" Yugi scolded.

"Sorry…but Kaiba? Why him?"

"Lately his relationship with his brother has been deteriorating. In an effort, I have become actively involved in his…therapy."

"So what would you want us to do?" Joey asked. "You want us to rough him up or something? Put him straight?"

"No, no. I would like you to…become his helpers in his therapy."

"What do you mean by that?" Yugi asked.

The figure then whispered to them, "I have magical abilities but unlike the people you encountered I use my powers for good. You are aware of his whereabouts, correct?"

"Yeah," Joey said. "But what can we do?"

"I can grant you the ability to teleport from one place to another and back again. I give you messages which in turn you will deliver to Kaiba. You can use these powers as you please."

The two thought for a moment. Then Yugi spoke, "If it means doing it for Mokuba, then I'm in."

"Yugi?" Joey asked. "What are you…"

"Don't you see, Joey? The relationship with Mokuba is the only thing Kaiba has left. Without that…well, I'm worried that he may do something suicidal."

"Yeah. Now that you've mentioned it he has gotten more depressed. Okay, I'm in too."

"Then it's settled."

"Just to be sure. If you have magical powers, prove it!"

"Joey!" Yugi warned.

"Do not worry, Mr. Muto. I'll make our friend here a believer. Just wait till our food gets here." Their foods came. The figure had fish and chips and Yugi had a Caesar salad. Joey had a huge steak with potatoes.

"Watch quietly and learn," the figure said. He pointed his finger at the steak and with a red light the steak was on fire."

"HOLY…" Joey yelled. "MY STEAK!"

"Don't worry Mr. Wheeler, your steak is fine. See…" and just as he was saying this, the steak was good as new.

"How did you…" Joey asked.

"Now do you believe me?"

"Yea…yeah, sure…I'll believe anything."

After their dinner they walked outside of the restaurant.

The figure warned, "You can never tell anyone about this."

"So, how do we contact you?" Yugi asked.

"You don't. I contact you."

"That's weird," Joey pointed out. "How do we activate these freaky powers anyways." The figure turned to walk away. He shouted back, "Just think of the place you want to go and your there." He disappeared into the darkness.

"Think of the place? Okay…if he says is true then…" in an instant, he vanished.

"Joey? Joey, where did you? Oh, I guess it worked. Well, let's see…" Yugi thought of going home and soon enough, he appeared there. Joey was at his home as well. Both were surprised of their results and so continued with their daily lives until they were called upon. Back at the figure's place, he was at his favorite place on the balcony. The thing that hid in his coat pocket jump out and went on his shoulder.

"_Well, you gave them their powers. I hope that you're happy."_

"You worry too much. Don't worry, I have everything under control." The thing flew back inside. The figure turned looked at the moon and then the clouds covering the moon. He said to himself, quietly.

"_Now Mr. Kaiba. I believe that the next move…is yours…"_

* * *

Now that Joey and Yugi are in on the plan…what is the plan anyways? Please R&R. 


	6. The Thing That Started “It” All

For those confused with the names of the story. I see that a number of you are confused with the English and Japanese transitions. Just to make sure, I'll be only using the _English _adaptations with the only exception is that of _Daidouji._ (This being the name of the company Samantha is running.)

Enough with the explanation. To review our mysterious figure makes a deal with Joey and Yugi and gave them super teleportation powers.

Don't own CC or Y

* * *

**The Forbidden Love**

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Thing That Started "It" All**

A few days passed by. As the deadline of the new contract grew nearer, Kaiba's attention was everywhere. He was attending parties, meetings and all sorts of activates that Reedington had to offer. Occasionally he would see Sakura and her friends however being the anti-social one, he stood away. However as the days progressed, he saw more of Sakura and this made him wonder why was she seen all the time. Back at Domino city, new events were about to occur, starting with one phone call to Joey. It was six in the morning when the phone rang in the Wheeler house.

_A tired Joey answered, "Hello?" _

"_It's me."_

"_What? Who?"_

"_Have you forgotten already? Mr. Wheeler?"_

His eyes perked up, _"Wait, I know that voice. It's you!"_

"_That's right. Me."_

"_So. I'm guessing this is when I do my job, right?"_

"_That's right."_

"_So, what's the message."_

"_Tell him…'she' will be your key to your change."_

"_What's that suppose to mean?"_

"_The message is not for you, Joey. It's for Kaiba."_

"_Alright. Where can I find him?"_

"_He'll be going to the Taylor estate this afternoon at 2. At Reedington."_

_"I know where the place is, o__kay? So all I have to do is think about it and I'm there."_

"_Yes."_

"_Okay." _

And thus the conversation ended.

Back at Reedington, Kaiba woke up at the sound of knocking.

"_Oh great, who could it be? Like I need anymore of this…"_ He got on his clothes and went towards the door. Standing there was an aide.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Sorry sir. It's just that…"

"Make it quick. I've got a meeting to go to in half an hour."

_Meetings, meetings and more meetings. The merging of companies between KaibaCorp and Daidouji brought in interests into another major companies within the area. Reedington was entering another age. _

"Ms. Taylor would like you see you at her estate at 2 o'clock this afternoon."

"Fine…tell her fine…" The aide walks away. He then grabs the phone and dials some numbers. The phone rings.

"_Kaiba residence."_

"Is Mokuba there?"

"_I'm sorry sir. Mr. Mokuba isn't here right now."_

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kaiba hangs up the receiver. _"Dammit, he's not there. Time's running out…"_

Kaiba's mornings were full of meetings with the important figures of the city. He mostly talked about the company. When it was 1:30, he had his limo parked at the same place he did before. (To avoid the media.) He was walking towards the estate when he had a feeling that he was being watched. He turned around to find no one there. He continued walking and that feeling returned. This time, however, he spotted the thing that was following him and to his unpleasant surprise, he found Joey.

"I didn't know that they let strays wander this city," Kaiba said sarcastically.

"Nice to see you too, rich boy."

"Why are you here? Are you here just to annoy me?"

"No."

"Then why Wheeler? You better have a good explanation why you come out here."

"To deliver you a message."

"What?"

"Do you know about the voice that called you before?"

"What about him? How did you know?"

"He gave me a job. To play messenger boy to a snot like you!"

"Stop play games, Wheeler. Otherwise you'll be seeing a lot of stars before I get done with you." He started to advance on Joey.

"Take it easy, Kaiba. Okay, here goes. The message is: '_she' will be your key to your change._"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Kaiba asked.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger. I delivered the message so I should be going." Joey walked off and turned a corner.

"Wait, Wheeler!" Kaiba called and he ran after him. However when turning a corner he found no one there.

"_What the hell is going on around here?"_ Kaiba thought. Wasting no time, he got to the estate as quickly as he could. He knocked on the front door and soon enough a servant answered.

"I'm here to see Ms. Taylor," Kaiba said.

"I'm sorry sir. Ms. Taylor is out on a luncheon. May I take a message?"

"Wait. I thought I had a meeting with Ms. Taylor."

"I'm sorry. She didn't mention anything of the sort. Please come again." The door closed shut. Kaiba, dumbfounded about what happened asked himself, _"Seriously. This is getting annoying. First a weird phone call then Wheeler showing up thousands of miles away and now this? And that message…what does it all mean."_

He got inside his limo and speed off. Kaiba wanted to get in his room as quickly as possible. However when stopping at a light he saw Sakura walking home lugging a huge cardboard. She dropped it repetitively.

Kaiba laughed in his head, _"Ha! Stupid kid." _Then he felt a strange feeling that never occurred to him before. This made him uneasy. _"What the? God, I must be sick. This isn't like me at all. I feel…sorry for that kid." _Kaiba kept on watching Sakura dropping the cardboard and as he watched the feeling started to grow. Then he knew what he had to do. He said to the limo driver, "Pull me up to that kid."

The limo did as asked and Sakura watched the limo drive up to her. Kaiba got out and Sakura stood there, only starring at him.

"Get in," he said abruptly. So she got in. She was very happy as he gave a big grin at him. The limo drove again and as Sakura was giving the driver the instructions to get to her house, Kaiba asked her, "Why are you carrying a cardboard if you know it's to big for you to carry?"

Sakura turned to him, "Well my class is doing a science fair project and we were going to use this as a visual aid. We're doing frogs!"

"Ah…yeah…" Kaiba said edgy. _"How geeky can this be? This is even worst than the geek squad in Domino City! _Why didn't you ask your friends to help?"

"Oh, because…they had stuff to do. Lot's a stuff. We're meeting at Chelsea's place this afternoon."

"And your carrying that board to her house?"

"No. I'm going to change. Then I'm going to Chelsea's house."

"Wouldn't you have to carry that thing again?"

"No. My brother, Tory, is going to help me with this."

"Oh."

"So, why are you here?" Sakura asked him.

"Because I had a meeting with Ms. Taylor, that's why."

"Oh, so did you meet with Madison's mom again?"

"No. The meeting got called off."

"I'm so sorry about that?"

Deep silence split them again. Kaiba blurted out, "Why are you always cheerful?"

"Hmmm?"

"I mean. No offence but you're like Ms. Sunshine. Your always bring out the good in every situation."

"That's the way I am," Sakura said smiling. "Weren't you always cheerful, Mr. Kaiba?"

"No…I'm mean…yes…but…not anymore."

"That's too bad…"

The limo stopped in front of Sakura's house.

"This is my stop."

"Okay."

Before she went, Sakura stopped and without showing her face asked, "By the way. Um…my friends are going to the amusement park tomorrow. Do you…want to come…I mean…"

"Uh…" Kaiba was speechless. Nevertheless in his mind, "_I'm being asked by a little girl to go to the amusement park? How pathetic is this?"_ The feeling returned and having the choice to say yes and ruin his reputation to himself or no and making a little girl's feelings hurt he said.

"… … Sure."

"Great!" Sakura said happily. "Be at the train station at 10. We'll meet you there." She happily skipped over to the front door. Kaiba looking at her then closing the door to the limo. He thought to himself, _"What are the consequences of what I have done just now? Stupid…stupid…stupid…" _

* * *

While Kaiba is busy hitting himself on the head with a baseball bat what do you think will happen? Please R&R. 


	7. The Amusement Park Meeting

Another day, another time. After the weird confrontation between Kaiba and Joey, our young CEO takes a drive and even gives Sakura a lift home. Then he's asked if they want to join their little outing. Is this normal?

Don't own CC or Y

* * *

**The Forbidden Love**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: The Amusement Park Meeting**

Early the next morning, Kaiba was aware that it was a Sunday meaning no meetings, no seminars or any media bugging him. It was a time to relax and unwind and he was about to catch some more z's until he remembered a promised he made yesterday.

"_Damn, I forgot! I promised that kid I would go to the amusement park with her friends. My God, why did I make such an agreement!"_

Trudgingly he put on a different attire than the one that he wore all week, got his keys and went out the door. He did these things after he phoned his home. Three rings and a voice answered.

"_Hello, Kaiba residence."_

"Is Mokuba there?" Kaiba asked.

"_I'm sorry, who is this?"_

"Tell him it's his brother." A short silence and the same voice returned.

"_I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba but I'm afraid that your brother is under the weather."_

"Is he alright? Is he hurt?"

"_No, not that. He caught a cold while not wearing a coat when it rained yesterday. I told him that you called and he promised that he would return your call right away."_

"… …okay." He hung up the receiver. That kind of news would give anyone on edge. The well-being of his brother meant a lot to him. _"Wondering what's happening? Mokuba…you better be not doing anything stupid…"_ He got on the road as soon as he had breakfast. By that time it was about 9:30 when he had gotten to the train station. (He had to ask an old lady who at first thought he was a robber. He had gotten a lump on the head before she told her where the train station was.) He got off, rubbing his head.

"_Damn old lady. I'll see she gets arrested for this…"_ Kaiba didn't have to look for long because she soon saw Sakura, sitting by her lonesome. He went to her.

"Good morning!" Sakura said happily.

"Energetic as always," Kaiba said. "Is there a time when you tune down?"

"Only when I sleep."

"Oh." He took a seat right beside her. Sakura brought a red knapsack and was rummaging through it. She mumbled to herself, _"Where did I put that thing?"_

"What?" Kaiba asked. "What did you say?"

"Oh, I was looking for a snack. Funny…I thought I…Oh, no!"

"What's wrong?"

"He ate it!"

"Who?"

Sakura, quickly realizing her fault said, "Oh, my brother…yeah…he probably ate my snack I brought for today…"

"Right…" They both watched people passing them by, doing their own business. Kaiba was looking around when the key around Sakura's neck caught his eye.

"What…is that?" Kaiba pointed at her key.

"Oh, this…um…this…this is something that a special individual gave to me…"

"Really?"

"Yes…it's very important to me."

"Why is that?"

"Because…no, forget it you wouldn't understand." Seeing Sakura defend like this, Kaiba didn't persist any longer. "Okay."

Sakura gave a sigh of relief. Then they both saw Madison, Chelsea and Zackary running towards them.

"Sakura!" Madison greeted them.

"Hi guys! What took you?" Sakura shouted back. As they conversed with each other, Kaiba just stood away from them. They all boarded the train and while the group talked, Kaiba just looked at the scenery. Little did he know that the group was having a secret conversation about him.

"_I think he's creepy…" Chelsea whispered._

"_He looks so-so to me," Zackary replied._

"_I looked him up on the internet," Madison said. "It seems he knew more about the game 'duel monsters. Furthermore his company, KaibaCorp, is something out of this world.'"_

"_Really?" Sakura asked. _

"_Yeah. It seems that KaibaCorp is more than a gaming company. KaibaCorp specializes in making 3D technology and virtual reality games."_

"_Amazing."_

"_So, what was that have to do with duel monsters?" Chelsea asked._

"_It seems that he's the second ranked best duelist in the world! What were doing is the old fashioned dueling. He's created things called duel disks that makes the creatures on the cards come to life."_

"_Are you serious?" _

"_Yep."_

"I can hear you, you know." They turned around to see Kaiba looking at them. "If you wanted to know about me and what my company did all you had to do was ask." They all blushed at once as Kaiba gave a smirk. They all got off and walked only a short distance to the amusement park. The park was extra crowded.

"It's busy today," Sakura pointed out. "Maybe we should go tomorrow?"

"We're all ready here, what the point?" Zackary asked.

"Good point," Kaiba mumbled. Then he looked around and saw someone familiar. On the bench sat Yugi. "Just a minute. I'll be right back." He ran towards the bench where Yugi was eating a bag of potato chips.

" Yugi…"

" Oh, hey Kaiba! How's it going?"

" Don't tell me you're like Wheeler."

" Oh, so Joey was here too?"

"Yeah, yesterday."

" Did you figure out the message he gave you?"

Kaiba looked at Sakura. "I think I did."

"Then in that case, the next message is: _find out her secret._"

" Her…secret. Now that you've mentioned it…She was acting weird when I asked her about her key."

" That's good to know," Yugi said while getting up. "Anyways, I've gotta run." He then ran towards the crowd.

" Wait, Yugi!" Kaiba called out. Too late. He was gone. Kaiba went back to the group who were about the enter the park.

"Well, did you find what you were looking for?" Madison asked him.

"… … …"

"Not much of a talker," Zackary pointed out.

"That's what I said the first time I met him," Madison giggled.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" The group walked in as Kaiba trailed behind them. _"This is going to be a nuisance. Another message…What is that kid suppose to show me?"_

_

* * *

_Does anyone know what will happen next? Who is our mysterious person that shows Kaiba to change? (If you read the chapter, you should know!) Anyways, please R&R.


	8. Philosophical Discussion

The group heads towards the amusement park and when they got there Kaiba spots Yugi and with him another message. What do they all mean?

Don't own CC or Y

* * *

**The Forbidden Love**

**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Philosophical Discussion**

The group headed towards the center of the amusement park. People are happily dispersed among friends and family. As Chelsea and Zackary go the information booth to get a map, the rest of the group wonders about what to do next.

"Well, we're here…What to we do now?" Madison asked.

"Why don't we take a look around," Sakura said. "See what this park has to offer."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kaiba pointed out. "Let's go."

After Chelsea and Zackary returned, they group then headed towards all the rides. It was apparent that everyone was having fun and enjoying themselves. Everyone…except for Kaiba. Sakura noticed this and right then and there she hatched a plan.

"Madison," Sakura asked her, "why don't you take Zackary and Chelsea over to the ice cream parlor over there and get us some ice cream." She handed some money over to Madison.

"Sakura, don't you realize that there's one heck of a line there?" Chelsea asked.

"… … …" Sakura was trying to think of a good explanation without revealing her real motive.

"Sakura?"

"Um…"

"_Oh, I get it,_" Madison thought. "Chelsea, do we really need to argue about this? If Sakura's paying for the ice cream then we shouldn't complain."

"I'm just asking…"

Zackary tugged on Chelsea arm. "Come on Chelsea! My chocolate favored ice cream isn't going to get itself!" He then turned to Sakura. "What are you going to do in the meanwhile?"

Sakura looked down and blushed. "Well…I thought I take a ride on the Ferris Wheel. Will you join me, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Uh…._What is this kid trying to pull?_ Well, okay. _I don't want to hurt the kid's feelings…_"

"Okay!" she grabbed Kaiba arm and pulled him towards the Ferris Wheel. "Let's go!" They picked a Ferris Wheel car and they were notified that the ride goes around for three times. The ride started slowly and between them was an dead silence.

"_Why did I agree to do this anyways?" _Kaiba thought to himself. Then he saw that Sakura was looking down. "Why are you…looking down?" Kaiba asked.

"Ummm…"

"Trying to think of a good reason? Well it won't work this time. Why don't you really tell me why you're doing this."

She looked at him, "Because…I could see that you weren't enjoying yourself."

"Am I supposed to?"

"You were once happy…You told me that…Why aren't you happy now?"

"Yeah. I was happy, for a time… I was happy when I was ranked the top duelist in the world and I was happy when my brother even showed that he loved me. All those things are gone now so what am I suppose to be happy for?"

"Are you happy for material things? For status? You should be happy for the things you still have."

"That's ridiculous…All the things I have aren't satisfying to me. I still need those things in order for me to feel good."

"A good thing about life…is that you can always get it back."

"… … …Why are you cheerful?"

"What?"

"I asked you 'why are you cheerful?' and you replied that 'that's the way I am'…I don't follow."

"It is because the way I am that makes me cheerful. I am the one that is thankful for all the things that makes me who I am. My friends, my family, the most important people to me. I choose to be like this…we choose to become who we are."

"_This is girl for real?_ I choose to become secluded and cut off from people who try to help me. That the way I choose myself."

"…Then, Mr. Kaiba, I feel sorry for you."

"Humph…lots of people have felt sorry for me. You wouldn't understand how I feel.

"No…I do understand how you feel…I could sense it."

"What?"

"Now you wouldn't understand that…how I could feel what you feel."

"… … …_I don't believe in any magical nonsense and I not starting to believe it in some girl..._ I don't need friends."

Sakura looked at him straight in the eyes, "How could you say that? How could you stand being all alone?"

"I have my brother. I need no one else."

"But you're losing him, aren't you?"

"How…how did you…"

"I said that I could feel what you feel, remember?"

"Hmmm."

"So you choose to be cut off from the people who care about you and shun everyone around you."

"Yeah…What's your point."

"The point is that you're making yourself miserable."

"Kid, I've been always miserable. Always worked for me." The ride came to a complete stop and Sakura was the one who came off first. Zackary, Chelsea and Madison were waiting for them. She turned around to Kaiba.

"I truly feel sorry for you, Mr. Kaiba. Being miserable doesn't make you more or less of a person…it just makes you more miserable." She walked over to her friends.

"_What? What did she mean by that?_" Kaiba wondered. He wondered about what she said all day.

Kaiba's entire day was spent on thinking about what Sakura said to him. Even at bedtime, he couldn't help but think about what she said:

"_Being miserable doesn't make you more or less of a person…it just makes you more miserable."_

"_What did she mean? I don't understand. What did she mean?"_ He went to sleep with the thought imprinted on his mind.

* * *

Now you think that a young CEO and a computer genius would know what that would mean. However it is not apperant here! Please R&R and find out what happens next. 


	9. Mistress Secret Revealed

To those who just tuned in, this is after the amusement park trip. Remember the message: "find out her secret." A revelation to Kaiba about Sakura's big secret.

Don't own CC or Y

* * *

**The Forbidden Love**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Mistress Secret Revealed**

A few days after the day at the amusement park, Kaiba was back at the meetings, conferences and everything else. He did eventually contacted Mokuba however the kind of conversation they had wasn't very good. First of all Mokuba accused Seto of not paying any attention to him and coming to the conclusion of not caring for him anymore. Seto rebutted him in saying that those things weren't true. Their meeting ended in a sour note and thus both brothers were in a lost for words. Early the next morning, Kaiba got up and got dressed as usual. It was another Sunday so he had the day off to do whatever he wanted. Since he didn't want to be bothered by anyone, he decided to go to the park to blow some steam.

"_Might as well,"_ he thought to himself. _"I can't think straight if I stay angry."_

Instead of taking the limo, he decided to walk. He had grown accustomed to the city and its popular attractions. Once he arrived he picked a secluded spot on a forgotten bench and just sat there. He soon fell asleep. He was then woken up by a noise.

"_What the…what is that?"_ Kaiba thought. It was the sound of someone singing and it was beautiful. He started to investigate the sound but didn't have to go far because the singing was coming from a nearby clearing. Hiding behind a tree, he saw Sakura and Madison and a flying stuff animal.

"That was beautiful," Sakura said. "That was the best!"

"As usual, you always show that special talent of yours," the stuff animal said.

"Well…I…thank you," Madison said while blushing. Off in a distance, Kaiba was in bewilderment.

"_My eyes must be playing tricks because stuff animals don't fly_!" Unknown to him, he took a step back and he step on a twig. Sakura and company looked around.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"There's no one around here," Madison pointed out.

"Still…" Sakura called out, "Don't worry, we won't hurt you. We mean you no harm. Please come out."

"_Shit,"_ Kaiba thought to himself. _"I guess I should reveal myself ."_ He confidently walked out of the shadows with a shocked Sakura looking on.

"Who is that?" the stuff animal asked. "Sakura, do you know this guy?"

"… … …" Sakura didn't answer because she was in a state of distress.

"Kid?" Kaiba started to walk towards her. "Judging by the floating stuffed animal I say that you have something special with you...or you yourself are something special."

"Hey, who you're calling a floating stuff animal!" he flew over to Kaiba. "I'm Kero, guardian beast of the seal!"

"And I care, why?"

"Grrrr, your even annoying than that kid!"

"_Kid? What kid? What's he talking about?"_

"Kero, stop it!" Sakura shouted. "I'm sorry. I…"

"Save it, kid." He started to walk away.

"No, wait," Sakura called him back. "Maybe I should explain but the problem is that you'll never going to believe me."

"After all the stuff that happened in Domino City, my career as a duelist and CEO of a multibillion dollar company, many events had led to an unreasonable cause. Let's see if your story is different."

They picked a clearing that was away from the other people. The four of them all sat in a circle. Sakura started to talk.

"Once there was a powerful sorcerer named "Clow Reed." He created cards that are called, "Clow Cards," which held tremendous power and thus able to affect the surrounding area. However, he died and entrusted these cards to two guardians to guard these cards. You know, so they won't be fallen into evil hands. This is one of the guardians, Kero."

"Okay…You've got my attention," Kaiba said. "Now in the next five minutes please explain the rest otherwise my peak of interest will be lost."

"Your quite the rude one," Kero said.

"Quiet…teddy bear."

"What was that?"

"Okay you two, enough…Anyways, the guardians guarded these cards from within, protecting them from any harm that might come their way. However the guardians were trapped and couldn't get out. They chose to protect the cards for their master. The only way to get them out was someone with the same or more magical power than Clow Reed to open the book."

"And you opened the book."

"Yep. But the cards flew to many places within the city so we had to re-capture them and return them into their card form."

"And you caught all the cards."

"Yep."

"So…how did you catch them? Some kind of a magical net?"

"No…I used this." Sakura pointed to her key.

"That key…I knew you were hiding something about that key. What does it do?"

"Watch," Sakura said while she got up. She took a few steps back and she took the key within her hands. Then with a strong voice she said,

"_Key of the star…with powers burning bright…reveal the staff…and shine your light! Release!"_ As she said this, the key was engulfed within a bright ball of light and soon transformed into a staff. Kaiba just looked on.

"I know what you're probably thinking…that this is some kind of a trick," Sakura said looking down.

"Yeah…But it was a pretty good light show. Tell me more about this…Like who gave you the key in the first place."

"Okay…It was Kero who gave me the key."

"The flying stuffed animal?" Kaiba asked while looking at Kero. Kero looked like he was going to pop a vein.

"Why…why you…" his wings started to glow.

"Kero! You stop it right now! You better not transform!"

"Into what?" Kaiba asked. "A smaller stuffed animal!"

"Kero! Don't," Sakura warned.

"Sakura! He's pushing it!"

"Mr. Kaiba. Please behave yourself," Madison said.

"Humph…whatever," Kaiba said while crossing his arms. "Anyways, continue."

"Yeah…so…I was supposed to capture all the cards. Then I faced off with the final guardian."

"The other guardian? Who was that?"

"His name's Yue. After I captured the final card, we faced off with one another. I didn't want to hurt him…but…"

"Didn't want to hurt him?"

"Yeah…I wanted him to become my friend. So that what we've became. Soon he proclaimed me the new mistress of the cards."

"Fancy title. So…can you prove your story?"

Sakura thought for a minute. Then she said, "Okay, I show you only one card and that's it." She took out a card with a huge bird on it and said, "_Fly, release and dispel!" _and she immediately grew wings. He flew around a little.

"_Impressive," _Kaiba thought.

Sakura flew down to him and the staff transformed back into a key.

"Now do you believe?" Sakura asked with her big eyes.

"… … …No."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't believe in everything that you say. You only say but not prove. True…you did show some of the card's powers. However the other stuff…I remain unconvinced." Kaiba started to leave again. "Kid, I won't tell anyone about your secret. However hell will freeze over before I fully believe in what you say." He then disappeared into the darkness. Madison walked over to Sakura and Kero.

"What a sad, cold man," Madison pointed out.

"How dare she say mean things to Sakura!" Kero shouted. "Next time I see him, I'll fry him!"

"That's enough…that's enough Kero…" Sakura whispered and walked slowly out of the clearing.

"_Why? Why doesn't he believe me?"_

Kaiba walked towards his room in the hotel in complete silence. When he got to his room the first thing he did was lay on the bed…and thought.

"_I don't believe that kid…I just don't…I believe in her abilities and her powers…What I don't believe is her feelings and her emotions. She's human…just like me…just like everyone. Everyone is gifted and cursed with human qualities and no one is perfect. When she acts happy…when she says that she wants to be everyone's friend…That's something that I can't believe…I won't believe. She's just a kid…not a god…"_

He whispered to himself, _"Kid…Sakura…Who the hell do you think you are?"_

_

* * *

_While Kaiba is having some sort of personal conversation on what has transpired, please R&R and tell me what you think. I know the chapter is a little sluggish but hey, it's March Break, can you blame me for a writer's block.

Anyways, thanks for reading.


	10. An Explanation

Kaiba now knows the secret of Sakura and oddly enough, he doesn't care! (Typical, just like him, don't you agree?) What will happen now?

Don't own CC or Y

* * *

**  
The Forbidden Love**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: An Explanation**

It was a rainy day in Reedington and Kaiba's mood fit the weather. He and Mokuba go into contact once again however things got a lot worse when Seto mentioned about Mokuba's studies. Mokuba had the false impression that Seto only cared about his future and not him so they both had gotten into a huge argument in which it left them both angry at each other. From his hotel room, Kaiba walked onto the streets of Reedington's streets for twenty minutes and while doing this, he was thinking.

"_My relationship with Mokuba is getting worse and that kid isn't doing anything. What is she suppose to do, anyways?"_ He turned a corner and stopped for he saw a familiar figure. He raced towards it to find Yugi sitting there.

"Yugi…" Yugi turned around and greeted Kaiba.

"Hi Kaiba, how it's going? Oh, not well huh."

"No shit, Sherlock. My brother isn't talking to me anymore."

"Yeah. I saw Mokuba the other day and he didn't even say hi. I think he has a lot on his mind."

"Hmmm. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to give you another message."

"Don't! Don't Yugi! I'm sick and tired of these messages! If he wants me to talk to me, send him to me personally! I don't need you or that mutt Wheeler to give me any of these goddamned messages!"

"That's just it, Kaiba. He wants to meet with you."

"It's about time. Where does he want to meet me?"

"At this address," Yugi said while handing over Kaiba a little slip of paper. It had an address imprinted inside. He looked at the piece of paper.

"That's all I need. Finally I can tell that guy what I think about his…" He looked around. Yugi was gone. _"Guess Yugi didn't need me to tell him about my problems. Stupid little thinks he knows everything…"_ And he mumbled about Yugi until he had gotten to the place where the slip directed him. It was an old abandoned building, a site for demolition. _"Great," _Kaiba thought. _"What does this guy want anyway? Is it worth it?"_ He entered the building and it smelled with old dust and decaying stone. Kaiba took a good look at his surroundings and called out, "I know that your in here! Tell me who you are! Just who the hell are you!" Nothing. He started to leave however he was stopped by a voice.

"_Ah, the great and powerful Seto Kaiba…We meet at last." _

Kaiba turned around and saw only nothing. "Where are you?" He questioned.

"_It wouldn't be nice if I told you my name or showed you my appearance. I would like to keep everything a surprise…for the grand finale…"_

"What grand finale? What are you…"

"_Didn't I tell you before? Such idle talk will not give you the answers you seek."_

"… … …"

"_At this time…I don't believe that you have anything immediate you have to say."_

"No…I was just waiting for you to finish."

"_Sarcasm. The only real weapon to use on your enemies. Psychological welfare. Like to fuck around with your enemies, don't you."_

"What's your point?"

"_Have you ever heard of the phrase:__ 'To walk the walk you've got to talk the talk?' Well you've got one part right and you've done it well. Let's see you do something with it."_

"Are you done?"

"_For now, yes."_

"Good, then I have but one question. That kid. The kid with the key. What is she suppose to do for me?"

"_A good question. Sakura or rather put in your terms, the kid, has indeed made you think of thoughts you've wouldn't think of and feelings that you've never felt before."_

"You still haven't answered my question."

"_She won't know her true purpose to you so it is pointless to ask her directly. However time will tell…"_

"Oh, that is the most crappiest excuse ever! Can't you give me better one?"

"_Yeah. Rush into forces that are beyond your control and your life is as good as gone."_

"Oh. Well I better be leaving."

"_Remember. Time will tell. She will reveal her feelings about you."_

"What? What feelings? What are you talking about?"

"… … …" was the reply. Only silence greeted him. As Kaiba walked out of the building he thought what the voice said. A few blocks later the building where he was crumbled. _"What was the guy trying to do? Kill me?" _

He turned another corner and he ran into someone. At this time, he was getting annoyed. _"I have no time for this shit… _WATCH WHERE YOUR...," he stopped. He stopped because right in front of him was Sakura…with tears in her eyes. Looking at a distance, a figure watched him.

"_So they finally meet. I wonder how it will turn out…"_

_

* * *

_Yes, how will it turn out? And what happened to Sakura that made her cry? Please R&R.


	11. Secrets Revealed

Kaiba meets Yugi and then a mysterious voice later on. He then meets with Sakura who is obviously crying. What happened?

Don't own CC or Y

* * *

Forbidden Love

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Secrets Revealed And The Mistress Disappears

It was still raining. Kaiba had become face to face with a tearful Sakura. In his mind he didn't know what to do. The old Kaiba wouldn't care for this however something within the last few weeks changed him and how he saw people. He didn't felt pity, he felt sorry.

He couched down to her, "What's wrong kid? Are you alright?" Sakura shook her head and it was apparent to him that she was deeply troubled about something. Then Kaiba decided, "Let's go to the park. We can talk there."

They both went to Penguin Park where they sat at the bench that was under a huge tree. "No one is here, kid. Now tell me, what's wrong? This isn't like you."

"I...I just...I just lost it. I just snapped."

"What? What do you mean? Could you start from the beginning?"

Sakura stood silent for a moment. "Okay. It all began when I received a letter from Li, an very good friend of mine."

"A good friend?"

"Yeah. In his letter it said that he was coming for a visit and couldn't wait to see me again. At that moment, my heart broke but I didn't have time to think about it. At school, Madison received a phone call from Li's cousin, Mei Lin. Then Madison told Chelsea and Zachary and they told their friends and it began to spread."

"What happened next?"

"Someone then said something that made me snap. He said, 'Last time Li was here, I think he eyed on Sakura...' Right then and there I screamed that wasn't true. I ran outside and into the streets and right into you. You know the rest."

Kaiba was silent for a minute. "If you don't have a relationship...Then why did you get angry."

"That's just it. I **_do _**have a relationship with Li. I love him, I told him that. He's in love with me too."

"Then what's the problem?"

Sakura looked down and became all teary eyed, "I'm in love with someone else."

"With whom?"

"... ... ...With...With you..."

A dumbfounded Kaiba looked at her, _"What in the name of god is she talking about? Is this girl for real? She can't...she can't..._Kid, did I just hear what you just said correctly?"

"Yes...See, I knew this would happen!" She ran away from him and out of the park. She left Kaiba there on the bench.

"_There is no way in hell that kid's in love with me. She just can't. What did I do to deserve this?" _

Early the next morning, Kaiba realized that Sakura was being delusional. He decided that he would pay a visit to Sakura and talk about the situation with her some more. (To talk some sense) In order to do that, however, he needed her address. He decided to go to the Taylor estate to get the address from Madison. Once he arrived, he knocked at the door. Samantha answered the door.

"Oh, Mr. Kaiba. What brings you here?"

"I'm here to see Madison."

"Ummm...Madison is busy, as with all of us here."

"What happened?"

"It's a very delicate situation. It seems that Sakura has vanished."

At once Kaiba's peak of thought shot up, _"Oh shit! _You mean that she didn't return home last night?"

"That's right. If you have some information..."

"I do...I think I know why she didn't come home..."

"You do? Please...please, come in." Kaiba wasn't alone inside the lounge because she saw that Madison, Zachary, Chelsea were not the only ones there. He saw a man with short brown (same as Sakura's) with a red tie and a white shirt. He also saw another man with short black hair and a different school uniform.

"Mr. Kaiba," Samantha introduced, "this is Adien and Tori Avalon, Sakura's father and older brother." Kaiba nodded in acknowledgement.

"Please," Adien pleaded, "do you know any information pertaining with my daughter's whereabouts?"

"I met with her after a little errand I just had ran. She was all tearful. We talked at Penguin Park about a...personal conversation whereas I cannot reveal specific information at this time."

"Can you a least tell us why she talked to you?" Madison asked.

"Yeah. I think it has to do with her relationship with someone...Some 'Li' character...I think she was emotionally troubled by his arrival."

"Li? Oh, now that you've mentioned it, it seems that Mei Lin called yesterday and told me that she was coming to Reedington this Saturday with Li."

"Li...he is special to her?"

"Yes. They have a important relationship with each other. They were...inseparable." As they were talking, Tori stormed out of the lounge and out the front door.

"Tori," Aiden called out. "I'm sorry about him. He and Li didn't get along with each other very well. It seems that he kind of hates him." A cell phone ran. It was coming from Kaiba's jacket.

"Hold on," he said while stepping out of the room. The others conversed with each other. Kaiba answered his phone, "This had better be important."

"_Still the stubborn one, eh Kaiba."_ He froze. He knew that voice.

"_It seems that this is the same way that we met each other on the phone."_

"What do you want? I don't have time for your games."

"_Oh, is this _about _Sakura or something else..."_

"How do you know that?"

"_Well, I think that her family is worried about her because...she's right here...with me."_

"WHAT!"

Another voice came on the phone, _"Hello? Hello? Please...help me..."_

"_My god I know that voice," _he knew that voice was Sakura. "kid!"

The other voice comes back, _"It seems that she needs you now than ever. However I think she would have a better chance of speaking to you in person if you came over here right now..."_

"Damn you! Damn you to hell! Where the hell are you?"

"_Meet me on top of the radio tower. It would be best if you'd hurry..." _the phone clicks. Kaiba ran out the door and unto the streets. He called a cab, "Take me to the Radio Tower, immediately."

As the cab sped off, he could only wonder, _"What will happen to that kid. I hope she's all right...Hang on, I'm coming." _

* * *

Our supposed hero is off to the radio tower. What will he do? Sorry if I had to rush into the climax like this but I promise it will be really good. Please R&R. 


	12. One's Betrayal And A Duel

Sakura tells Kaiba of his undying affection for him. Being freaked out by this, Sakura runs away. Later on the figure calls him in saying that he has Sakura. Racing off to the radio tower, Kaiba hurries to Sakura's supposed rescue.

Don't own CC or Y

* * *

The Forbidden Love

* * *

Chapter Twleve: One's Betrayal And A Duel

It was still raining. Darkness had rolled in and everything was engulfed upon the moonlit sky. The cab stopped at the foot of the tower and Kaiba walked out with a duel disk attached on his arm.

"_Just to be safe,"_ he thought.

As he walked towards the building, he heard a scream. Like a mother bear trying to protect her young, he ran frantically though the doors of the tower and ran towards the elevators. They weren't working and the scream kept getting louder and agonizing. _"Shit!" _he ran up the flight of stairs and when he got up the top floor, he was exhausted. However he had no time to rest as on the metal balcony he saw a figure wrapped within a black cloak.

"_Mr. Kaiba...what a pleasant surprise..."_

"We?" Kaiba asked, "you're all alone."

"_Why don't you look for yourself," _the figure pointed up to the top of the tower and looking up Kaiba saw a lion with wings and a white dressed man who's attire was out of this world. They were all engulfed inside a ball of purple aura.

"Where is she? Where is the kid?"

"Oh, she's standing right behind you," and just like that Sakura was standing right behind him. She waked up to Kaiba. She had a blank look on her face.

"Kid..."

"Those words..."

"What?"

"Those words...I can't seem to find them...what to say at a time like this..."

"Kid...are you..." at that moment, Sakura pulled a sword and stabbed him in the gut.

"Gahhhhhh...kid...what the hell?"

"Oh yes...now I remember...I am sorry..."

"Why..." as Kaiba said this, he collapsed on the ground. Sakura stood up and the blank face disappeared.

"What...what have I been doing..."

"_Take a good look, kid..."_

She then looked at the collapsed body that was before her, "This is...this isn't what I wanted..." She looked at the cloaked figure. "You did this, didn't you. You made me do this!"

"_Wasn't me kid. It was your own negative energy. Your thoughts and emotions. That's right...I can feel it...the rage and anger...just waiting to explode!" _

Sakura took her bloody sword and tried to stab the figure. He dodged it with skill. She was able to cut his cloak a couple of times however he just laughed.

"Your strikes are weak. Fragile. Pathetic. Just like human souls."

"Be quiet!"

"The depth of human emotion astounds me. Do you still seek forgiveness, after all you have done?"

"Yes...Yes I do."

"...Even if the path ahead leads only to darkness? Only death awaits him in the end."

"I am eternally sorry for what I have done..."

"...You sought love. You revered it. Love is beautiful. Your predecessor, too, knew its allure. However he was not fooled by the kind of evil that love presents. Unlike you..."

"You can't fool me. I won't fall for your trick anymore."

"...He must perish. You shall cast his body into the darkness. He shall stagnate and rot, steeped in despair. He will become a servant of darkness, a creature of evil. !"

"No! That's an illusion! That won't happen...I will not let that happen."

"Foolish sentiments..."

The cloaked man grabbed her by the neck and as she squirmed, she dropped her sword which turned back into a staff.

"Let...me...go..."

"... ... ...It was inevitable. Goodbye..."

"...let her go...let the kid go." The cloaked figure turned around and saw Kaiba trying to get steady.

"I see that your the stubborn one that cannot stay down."

"I'll make you a deal."

"A deal? A businessman trying to make a deal? Okay Seto, name your deal..."

"A duel.."

"A...duel? What with swords? Guns?"

"No...a duel..."

"Oh, a duel monster's duel. Why didn't you say so? This is intriguing. Me against the second highest duelist in the country."

"I'm the best there is...there is no one better."

"Please. Do you really believe in your abilities that much? Last time you did that you lost your soul."

"Unless your a coward do we have a deal?"

"... ... ...agreed." The cloaked figure took a wave of his hand and a black and purple sphere engulfed them. "By the way, we'll be playing a shadow game. I hope you don't mind."

"Hmmm. _Damn that kid. My wound...it's deep._ Where is the kid?"

"Take a good look up," the figure pointed up and right there Sakura was suspended in the air.

"Help me."

"Kid, hang on!"

"I'll explain the rules. Whenever I lose life points, a part of my body disappears within the darkness. When you lose life points you, your body doesn't suffer...Sakura does."

"Fine...I defeat you no matter what."

"Do you really think your right? Do you really think you can win? Do you earnestly believe that you can defeat me?"

"Enough of this talk," Kaiba put his dueling arm forward. The duel disk changed into a battle position. The figure did the same thing.

"I told you before and I'll say it again. I'll defeat you no matter what."

"Ha ha ha...your funny. Now let's begin."

Both simultaneously shouted the word as the thunder cracked in the sky.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

Now that the duel has started, what will happen? I promise it will be good. Please R&R. 


	13. Figure Revealed

Kaiba reaches the top of the radio tower only to find himself screwed by Sakura! It seemed that Sakura was in some sort of spell and thus tried to defeat the figure on her own. However she failed and now the figure and Kaiba are in a duel!

Please note that there are duel monster cards that are fictional and non-fictional. All cards are in _italic._

Don't own CC or Y

* * *

**The Forbidden Love**

**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Figure Revealed**

And so the duel began. The figure started first and as he drew his card he said,

"I begin the duel with two cards face down on the field and a monster in defense mode. That's all for now."

Kaiba drew his card as well, "I play my _Vorse Raider_ in attack mode. Now, _Vorse Raider_, attack!" Indeed the_ Vorse Raider_ attacked and it was revealed to him that it was a _Witch of the Black Forest._

"I'm sure that you are aware of my witch's special ability. It allows me to move one monster with 1500 defense points or less from my deck and into my hand. Then I have to shuffle my deck."

"Humph…whatever. Like it's going to help you. Next I place two cards face down on the field."

The figure drew his card again. "Now that you're done. I place yet another card place down on the field and play G_raceful Charity_. This allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard two." He smiled. "Next I play a card that is unfamiliar to you…I play the ritual magic card _Reed's Revival_."

"What's that card? I never heard of it before."

"I forgot to mention to you. Mr. Pegasus and I have a…secret agreement with each other. It seems that he is a fanatic about folklore and myths. So whenever I get the chance, I tell him of these stories and he creates cards based on those stories. All I ask in return is the cards that he makes."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I have cards that this world has never heard of, cards that are so powerful that they are not even released to the general public."

"So what you are is a cheater!"

"No…I'm just the guy with good cards. Now that you're done, I'll explain to you what this card does. I must sacrifice eight stars worth of monsters in order to summon my _Master of Clow_."

"Another card?"

"Damn straight." The figure discarded one card into his graveyard and suddenly blinding light shone through. A man with a blue robe and with glasses appeared. He had 2800 attack points and 2500 defense points. Up from the side, Sakura could see the duel and when she saw this monster, she gasped. _"Clow Reed? Could it be you?"_

Back to the duel, the figure continued his move, "Next I play, _Clow Direction_. This magic card allows me to move two cards from my deck to my hand as long as they have the words 'Clow' in them. I then play the equip magic cards _Clow Book_ and_ Key of the Sun_." Soon the _Master of Clow_ had a key in the shape of the sun on his neck and a book on his left.

"_No…"_ Sakura thought.

Kaiba jeered at him, "What did that do? Your monster isn't stronger."

"That's where you're wrong. As long as I say the incantation to change the key…"

"What?"

"Like the Winged Dragon of Ra, an ancient incantation must be said in order to summon him. In the same way, I must say the incantation in order to change the key…into a staff."

The figure closed his eyes, _"I call upon the powers of the day and the night. Sun and moon, unleash your might."_ The key then turned into a staff in which the Master of Clow took it unto his right hand.

"Still doesn't do anything. What I'm guessing is that you're making your monster flashier. It doesn't do a thing."

"Overconfidence is the greatest enemy. Now then, I'll activate my _Master of Clow_'s special ability. It as long as I discard one magic or trap card on the field, I can raise his attack power by 500 attack points and keep those points for the duration of the duel as long as _Clow Staff _is on the field." The _Master of Clow_'s attack points was raised to 3300. "Now then, attack!"

He attacks with his staff and Kaiba's Vorse Raider was the target. "Hold on! I activate the magic card, _Shrink_! This allows me to decrease the selected monster's attack points by half and I'm target my Vorse Raider." Vorse Raider shrunk as with his attack points being to 950. "Next I activate my trap card, _Crush Card Virus_. Every one of your monsters that is over 1500 attack points is destroyed."

"Gee, I'm in big trouble. If only I didn't think about that earlier." The figure pushed a button on his duel disk. "I activate my trap, _seven tools of the bandit_. At a cost of 1000 life points, I am able to negate your trap effect."

The attack reached_ Vorse Raider_ and thus leaving Kaiba's life points at 2150. Due to the effect of _seven tools of the bandit_, the figure's life points were at 3000. Slowly the figure's legs started to disappear.

"What's happening to you?" Kaiba asked.

"Was I talking to myself the whole time? The cost of the shadow game. Each time a player loses life points, one part of the body is engulfed by darkness. However you're not suffering…" He pointed up once again. Kaiba looked and with a gasped he saw that half of Sakura's body was disappearing and a part of her hand.

"You lost almost half your life points. Did I mention that she's afraid of the dark?"

"Kid…I'm sorry…"

"No…I'm the one that's sorry. It's my entire fault."

"Now that I'm done…The move is yours, Kaiba."

"_This is insane. That kid's in danger and if I don't stop this guy she'll be gone forever. I won't let that happen."_

"Pathetic."

"What?"

"Oh, I wasn't talking to you."

"Then who?"

"Sakura…" The figure looked at her. "It seems that your innocence of a child has disappeared with this final action."

"Just answer me this," Kaiba said. "What is your mission? What do you have to gain?"

"Simple. It has been always my mission to test you, Sakura. To see if you were indeed worthy of the Clow Cards. Now that I see this, I know that you are not powerful to wield them or not worthy. That has been always my mission."

She whispered, "Always been your mission…who are you?"

The figure blinked. He blinked again. He then flung his robe off of himself and revealed himself to be a boy with the same blue material as the Master of Clow and with the same glasses. Sakura gasped, "No…it couldn't be…impossible…"

"Kid?" Kaiba asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Not impossible, Sakura, possible."

"Eli…"

"Eli?"

The boy gave a deep bow, "Eli Moon. Reincarnation of Clow Reed and rightful heir to the Clow Cards. At your service…Shall we finish this, Mr. Kaiba?"

* * *

It seemed that the figure is…actually Eli? How come you ask? Is his alignment within the forces of evil? Please R&R, we're nearly at the end! 


	14. A Yugioh Dilemma

The duel begins and both opponents are eager to kill themselves. (Figure of speech). Later in the duel, the figure is revealed to be Eli and summons his former vessel. The duel goes on.

Don't own CC or Y

* * *

**The Forbidden Love**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: A Yu-gi-oh Dilemma **

As the duel continued, the darkness became thicker and thicker to see anything. Only dim lights lit the field and the two duellists battled on with both physical and emotional strength. The figure, who was revealed to be Eli, had the look of confidence while his opponent, Kaiba, was a waning comparison.

"It seems that you are unwell," Eli said. "Are you alright?" He pointed to Sakura again who had the look of fear in her eyes.

"Never better," Kaiba said confidently. "Are you done talking? Good, now it's my move." He drew his card. _"His monster has 3300 attack points while I have nothing. Hmmm…maybe this will work._ I place two cards on the field face down and activate my Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw two cards. Then I play my de-spell magic card. This allows me to remove any equip magic cards on the field and I'm choosing your Clow Staff magic card!"

The Clow Staff magic card disappeared and the Master of Clow's attack points dropped back to 2800. "Next I activate my magic card, emergency provisions. As long as I discard one magic card on my side of the field, I gain 1000 life points back."

One of Kaiba's face down cards was destroyed and soon Sakura's knees could be seen. His life points were raised by 3150.

"Finally I play my Lord of Dragon in attack mode. When this card is card the field, all dragon class monsters are protected from magic and trap cards. I then reveal my face down card: flute of summoning dragon. With this I can summon two dragon class monsters from my deck and unto the field. And if you know me, then you'll know what I'm summoning."

"Indeed I do."

"I summon two of my Blue-Eyes White Dragon" Two large blue dragons appeared and roared so that everyone could here. _"I knew this guy was all talk._ Now my dragon, attack." One of the dragons took a deep breath and out came a blue blast heading towards the Master of Clow. Then Eli whispered, _"Water._" Soon a water wave blocked the dragon's attack.

"What the hell?" Kaiba asked. "Your Master of Clow should be destroyed!"

"Yes that would be true. However I just activated another of his special abilities. You see, when he has the Clow book in his hand, I can give up 500 life points in order to activate one of the cards in the book and I just used the _water _card. Do you know how many cards there are?"

"… … …"

"I thought so. There are 32 Clow cards within that book."

"What? Impossible."

Part of Eli's legs disappeared. "A small price to pay…."

"Blue Eyes, attack!" The second dragon took a deep breath and fired a same blue blast. _"Jump."_ Eli whispered. The Master of Clow jumped, evading the attack. His legs disappeared as Eli was down by 2000 life points.

"You can't do this forever kid. If you try that again then you'll be out of life points before you know it. That ends my turn."

"Finally. I can begin attacking you," He drew his card. "I play Pot of Greed. With this I am allowed to draw two cards. Next I play my Clow Mistress Ritual."

"_Another one of his blasted cards," _Kaiba thought. _"Wait…no…he couldn't."_

"With this ritual card I must sacrifice my Master of Clow in order to summon my Mistress of Clow. All the equip magic cards are then discarded from him." The Master of Clow disappeared and a white light shone. Kaiba's eyes budged.

"Looked familiar? It should." Right in front of him was a girl that looked exactly like Sakura. She held a sword in her hand "She holds the rank. It would be fitting for her to defeat you."

She had 2000 attack points and 1500 defence points.

"Big deal. She has lesser attack points."

"True. But there are many ways to attack owever there is one way to attack a duellist. Such as a use of a special ability. By removing the top card from my deck and into the graveyard, I can destroy one of your monsters. Therefore, I shall discard three of my top cards in order to destroy three of your monsters!"

Instantly, the monsters on Kaiba's side of the field were destroyed.

"Now I can attack you directly…attack him now." With her sword, the Mistress attacked Kaiba. He crouched down as he was down with only 1150 life points.

"This duel is almost done," Eli said confidently. "Now that your down a couple of life points, it is only a matter of time…"

The only thing that could be seen of Sakura was her head and her hands. She had tears in her eyes.

"_Kid, I'll think of something."_

"That ends my turn. I'm guessing that this is your final move. Draw your card, Kaiba."

"_This is it. If I don't get this…then I'm done for…_" He drew his card.

* * *

Sorry to leave you at a cliff-hanger. If you have any questions, please let me know. I know that the card thing is a bit out of whack but hopefully it will make sense to most people. Please R&R. 


	15. Duel Over and Goodbyes

Eli had just almost screwed off Kaiba. Will he win? This is a classic Yugioh problem in which the fundamental rule will kick in 'evil never wins.'

Don't own CC or Y

* * *

**The Forbidden Love**

**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Duel Over and Goodbyes**

It was the climax of the duel. It seemed that Eli was on the verge of winning. However an ever persistent Kaiba did not want that to happen. He then drew his last card that decided his fate; the fate of both him and Sakura.

"I play the magic Card Destruction. We must both discard all the cards in our hands and draw five new cards."

Each player then followed the rules of the cards. Kaiba gave a small smile.

"Sorry kid. It seems I've got you now. I activate my "Monster Reborn and I'm choosing to bring back my Blue-Eyes White Dragon." The blue dragon appeared again on Kaiba's side of the field. "Next I play Enemy Controller. This allows me to either change the battle position of one of your cards or take control of one of your monsters. However, to activate the latter option, I must first sacrifice one monster on my side of the field. Therefore I sacrifice my Blue-Eyes in order to take control of your Mistress of Clow."

"Why would you sacrifice your Blue-Eyes in order to take control of my mistress?" Eli asked.

"Because having your own monster attacking you is so much fun. Don't you agree you sick freak!"

"… … … Do as you wish, Kaiba."

"Now mistress…attack!" As the mistress came towards Eli, he mumbled to himself _"hmm…Stop Attack…hmm." _The attack hit and thus bring his life points down to zero. The duel was over. As the darkness started to disappear, so did Eli's body.

"_Impressive. I never think that you would defeat me, Kaiba." _

"Told you. May there be mercy on your next life. Or not. I don't really care."

"_Why makes you think I've lost?"_

"Pardon?"

"_What makes you think everything didn't go according to plan?"_

"Your full of bull."

"_Maybe. However I have stripped you of the harsh, neglecting armour you once wore to protect yourself from everyone around you. You are now a different person…Your life will never be the same…"_

"… … …"

A mysterious laugh echoed within the night. As the moonlit sky greeted them, Sakura and Kaiba were all that remained.

"Kid…kid, wake up kid!"

"… … …"

"Say something!"

"… … …"

"Damn it kid, come on! Open your eyes!"

"… …. …"

"Sakura!"

"Huh…wha?"

"Oh thank God…"

"What happened? Where's Eli?"

"He's gone now kid. Your safe…"

She broke away from Kaiba. "Don't…I'm…"

"Don't say a word."

"But…everything that happened…it's…"

"Forget it."

"What?"

"Forget it. What's done is done."

"I know…I just…"

"What?"

"I still have those feelings…you know…about you…"

"Listen…kid. Sakura. Those feelings. Those aren't your true feelings. You've must have felt this feeling for a different person."

"Yes."

"Those feelings are for your destined. Do you know who that is?"

"… … …"

"Other than me?"

"…I think I do. I'm now sure than ever."

"Good. _Thank God that's over."_

"Hey…"

"Hmm?"

"You called me 'Sakura' didn't you…"

"Uhhh…well…I…"

"Can I call you by your name then?"

"I guess…that would be…okay…then…"

"Okay. Is it okay I call you 'Seto?"

"…That would be fine."

"Let's watch the sunrise together. Let's not ruin the moment."

"Fine. _Playing babysitter again. Just my luck. But…poor kid."_

They both watched the sunrise together. Sakura used the fly card to get the both of them down. There Kaiba deliver Sakura to her relieved family. The guardians that Eli took capture returned by her side, not having any recollection on what had happened. Soon the deadline for the contract was at hand. Kaiba was back at the hotel, getting dressed, when the phone rang. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hello? Seto?"_

His eyes perked, "Mokuba. Listen…about yesterday…"

"_Don't worry about it. I'm just calling because…I've been thinking. I've been acting like an ass and I would like to say I'm sorry."_

"Umm…I should be the one apologizing."

"_Pardon?"_

"I hate to admit to it but…I've been acting like a total jerk to you and not giving you any leisure. I'm sorry."

"… … …_Are you okay, Seto? You? Apologizing to me?"_

"Hey I'm apologizing, let's not spoil the moment."

"_Yeah. So, you wanna do something when you get back?"_

"Well there's a lot of stuff to do but I'll figure something out."

"_Okay. See you at home then."_

"Okay. Later." He hung up and again prepared himself. Suddenly the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Kaiba. Surprised to hear from me?"_

"What! Eli! Is this you?"

"_You bet it is…"_

"How did you get out!"

"_I have my resources…and connections. Can you believe that the one in charge in the Shadow Realm is none other than my old friend Bakura? He's really useful. That answer your question?"_

"Yeah. But I still say that you lost. Which by the way."

"_Yes?"_

"You had one card in your hand and you were smiling. When I attacked you with your Mistress you didn't do anything with that card. What was that?"

A long silence, then Eli says, _"stop attack."_

"STOP ATTACK! You've could have negated the attack! Why didn't you?"

"All part of my plan, Kaiba. You see, everything did go according to plan."

"Humph. At least I don't have to hear from you again."

"Fine, fine. But when you get back to your usual routine I'll be back. Oh by the way, I'm letting Yugi and Joey keep their powers." Eli then hung up.

"_Shit. Wheeler having those powers…damn he's going to make my life a living hell."_ He thought this and then proceeded to the limo where the ceremony was going to be held.

Back at Domino City, Eli was sitting there on the sofa, watching the news. The black puff from his coat jacket came out.

"Good to see you to Spinner. Where's Ruby?"

"Back at England. She hated this place."

"Good. She can keep Layla company."

"You…"

"Pardon Spinner?"

"You are one sick, twisted person you know that?"

"Yeah. I know."

"And your letting those two keep their powers?"

"Yes I am letting them keep their powers, mother."

"Very amusing."

"I know."

"So…Do you think Kaiba really changed?"

"I do believe so, yes."

"So what happens if he goes back to his usual routine. Or even worse? Does something really stupid like staring a war? Or an international issue?"

Eli stood silent for a moment. Then he replied, _"Then I would have to go 'fratello' on him_."

"What?"

"Nothing."

The ceremony came and gone. The agreement was made. The two companies merged together however both Kaiba and Samantha agreed to go under the KaibaCorp name until a suitable name could be thought of. Kaiba made his way to the airport quickly. He didn't want to catch any attention. He was sitting there however he was met by Sakura who obviously running.

"Hello…"

"You didn't tell me that you were leaving."

"I left you a note."

"Not good enough, Seto."

"Right."

"So anyways…what are you going to do now?"

"I'm returning."

"I know. That's why your at the airport."

"The same breath of fresh air as always."

"I do my best."

The intercom blared out, _"Attention. All passengers boarding flight 233 from Reedington to Domino City Airport please report to gate 3."_

"I thought you had you own private jet." Sakura asked.

"Yeah. I decided to be a practical."

"Oh. By the way, I would like to give you something." She handed him a key, shaped like hers."

"This key."

"It doesn't go anyway. I made it myself."

"How?"

"Magic."

"Oh…Thanks."

"Thank you too Seto."

An awkward silence. Well, I'll be leaving."

The intercom blared out again, _"Attention. All passengers boarding flight 233 from Reedington to Domino City Airport please report to gate 3, last call. Flight 677 from Hong Kong to Reedington now arriving at gate 23."_

"That must be Li and Mei Lin. I better go meet them."

"Yeah. Can I contact you? You know, pen pals?"

"Sure. You have my address?"

"I'll get it from Samantha."

"And I'll get yours from Madison."

They quickly gave each other a short hug. "Goodbye," Sakura said sadly.

"Later kid…I mean, Sakura."

They both walked in separate directions. Both of them looked back only once and then continued on their separate destinations.

* * *

This is not the last chapter, I repeat, not the last chapter. … … … Okay, the second last chapter. I know there's a lot of stuff going on so….please R&R. 


	16. Save The Last Dance

This is it. The last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Don't own CC or Y

* * *

**The Forbidden Love**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen: Save The Last Dance**

Three months passed since Sakura and Kaiba parted ways and each returned to their normal lives. For Sakura, it was back to a life of daily routine within the small town of Reedington. For Kaiba, however, was nothing but normal. For the better, he did improve his relations with his brother and not only did he do this but accepted the friendship of Yugi and his friends. (He did this at his brother's request. At first he reluctantly denied this but then changed his mind.)

The company mergence did very well. Because of this many products were manufactured and once again Duel Monsters were in the spot light. Both Kaiba and Samantha credited their work and as a team they faired with the competition. Joey and Yugi used their powers regularly however did not tell the others about them. It was between them.

For a time, Kaiba and Sakura kept relations in forms of letters and e-mails. However it was both in their best interests that they would cut contacts with each other. For a time they were both hurt by this however time heals all wounds and they eventually got used to this. It was about near the day of the 3rd anniversary of the mergence when Kaiba made an important decision.

The night of the anniversary Kaiba invited those who were involved in the companies' projects and his friends. At his request, Mokuba invited Yugi and Joey and the rest of the gang. This celebration was being held at the Kaiba Mansion. At the front entrance, he waited for Yugi and company. Once he saw them, he gone to them.

"Hey guys!" Mokuba greeted them.

"Hey Mokuba," Yugi said while returning the greeting. "Sorry were late. It seems that Joey lost his way again."

"Don't blame me Yug! It was Tristan who gave the wrong direction."

Tristan came up and caught Joey in a headlock, "Who's blaming who!"

Tea went to them, "That's enough you guys. We're already here. Do you want to act like children in front of these people?"

"No…" they both answered simultaneously.

"By the way," Yugi started, "where's your brother?"

"Yeah, where's Rich Boy?" Joey asked.

"He would kindly ask that you would stop calling him that," Mokuba said calmly, "and he said that he had to greet someone very important."

"Why is this person important?" Tea asked.

"He said that he changed his life or something, I don't know."

"At any case, let's go in." Yugi said while heading in.

"Follow the leader," Joey exclaimed.

All the big shots and company personnel were there. Everyone, except for Kaiba himself.

"_Where is he?" _Mokuba wondered, _"It's not like him."_ Suddenly he saw Seto walking out to the front entrance.

"Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Wait up!"

"Oh, Mokuba," Seto sounded troubled. "What are you doing here? I want you to have a good time."

"I know…but this is your celebration too."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Is it about your special guest."

"Yeah. I would really like you to meet her."

"Her?"

"Yes…Now go inside, it's cold outside."

"…okay. Don't take to long." Mokuba headed inside.

Seto wondered to himself, _"What's taking her?"_ He then saw something fall from the sky and unto the terrace. _"That's her,"_ he thought happily.

He ran upstairs and into the staircase that was leading to the terrace. Once he arrived there, he met Sakura. She was smiling.

"Even at night your Ms. Sunshine."

"I'll take that as a complement, Seto."

"You look great. I hope this isn't short notice."

"Don't worry about it. My dad has some business in Domino City. He says that it's for important research. A hush-hush situation.

"Would you like to come down?"

"… …Why do you think I'm dressed like this?"

"Good point."

Seto escorted Sakura down to the main hall. Everyone saw this and were confused by this. Mokuba, Yugi and his friends were looking on.

"Who's that?" Tea asked.

"Probably Seto's special guest," Mokuba replied.

"She's beautiful," Joey added. "I hope she's got a younger sister."

"Joey! Be polite," she jabbed Joey on the arm

"Ouch!"

Seto went up to Mokuba, "This is Sakura. You know, the guest I was talking about."

"Hi," Sakura said blushingly.

"Hi," Mokuba replied. They both shook. "Oh, this is Yugi and his friends…and the mutt."

"Who you calling a mutt, rich boy!"

"Lighten up, Wheeler. I'm in too good of a mood to spoil everything. Besides, if it wasn't for Mokuba, you wouldn't be here."

"What!"

"Seto. You shouldn't be doing that," Sakura warned.

"Sorry. Force of habit."

Soon a song played that had gotten the group with their romantic mood. Yugi offered to dance with Tea (whom she graciously accepted) and Sakura dancing with Seto. The rest of them stood off from the sidelines. The two pairs could be seen clearly on the floor however the most noticeable was Sakura and Seto.

"He really looks happy," Tristan noted. "I'm happy for your brother."

"So am I," agreed Mokuba. "I'm really happy that he's changed."

On the dance floor Yugi and Tea watched as well while dancing.

"She must have been an inspiration to him…to change I mean."

"I know. I wish the Pharaoh could see this."

As the two danced on, Sakura noticed that everyone was watching them.

"Seto…" she said.

"I know. This must be really awkward. Don't worry…the song is almost over."

"I don't mean that…I mean…you've really made this evening very special…"

"Well…it is for a special person…"

A silence separated them. Then at last Sakura said to him, "Seto…thank you."

"I know kid…I should be the one to thank you…"

Both danced for the next song and the next. They were both having a great time. For a time they were separated. However when re-united, there was no amount of sadness that could ever separate them…ever…

* * *

And we are done. That's the end of it. I do hope that everyone enjoyed this story. (Although there was some awkward moments in there, I apologize for that) I thank for all the people who R&R my work and a special thank you to _Autumn Wishes _and _Heavenly Days _for the continued support. Anyways I hope to do another story which will be classified in the _Gunslinger Girl_ category and I hope you'll read that too. Thanks again! 


End file.
